A Mother's Love, A Brother's Protection
by Degonda
Summary: What if Mary’s scream from the nursery didn’t happen right after she entered? What if she talked with the demon? My idea of what part of the “Sammy secret” is. Oneshot.


**A Mother's Love, A Brother's Protection**

Summery: What if Mary's scream from the nursery didn't happen right after she entered? What if she talked with the demon? Pretty much this is my idea of what part of the "Sammy secret" is.

Disclaimer: What? You say I'll get sued by Kripke if I don't put a disclaimer saying I don't own Supernatural? Bring it on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mary's feet barely touched the floor as she ran up the steps she had just leisurely walked down a mere moment before. John was asleep in the chair; he wasn't upstairs. A man was with her son. One thought raced through her head. _Get to Sammy. Get to Sammy._

She slammed her body into the door, stopping short at the sight before her. A shadowed man was holding Sam. He had her son. He was going to hurt her baby. _No._ Lunging forward, Mary reached her arms out to grab Sammy only to find she could not move. She was frozen a mere foot away from her son, but it might as well have been a mile. She couldn't even open her mouth to scream.

Mary looked at his face, resolved to memorize the features of the man who was stealing her baby. Her breath caught in her throat as the shadows parted. Yellow eyes burned into hers. The creature smiled.

"Hello Mary."

Mary's eyes widened. Her jaw clenched, desperate to make some sort of sound. _How do you know my name?_

"Oh Mary, I know a lot more than you could ever hope to." The demon grinned. "Knowing someone's name is not really all that impressive."

_You can read my mind?_

"Of course. How else would be able to have this little chat. Without you screaming your head off anyway." The demon glanced down into it's arms. Sam laid sucking his fist, looking back up at it, oddly calm and indifferent with being held by a demon. "You have a very special child here, Mary. Very special."

_You leave Sammy alone, you son of a bitch! Let him go!_ Mary felt her eyes flash with anger.

The demon looked back up at Mary, it's head tilting to the side. "Why would I do that?" A long finger stroked Sam's face, making him squirm. "This child... He could be very powerful. Don't you want your child to be powerful? To be strong?"

_What are you talking about? He's just a baby. Please, let him go! Let him live!_

"Oh, I'm not planning on killing him." The demon let out a sharp laugh. "I'm going to make him free." The demon began to walk, as if giving a lecture. He opened his mouth, but paused. He glanced over to the pale mother.

"You might be more comfortable this way." To Mary's amazement, her body unfroze, her arms dropping at the sudden lack of pressure. Before she could do more than take in a breath, her felt herself moved against the wall, her body frozen again. The demon began his pacing again.

"You see, Mary. I am a lonely… let's say man for simplicity sake. I want a family. I want children." A tear slowly trailed down Mary's cheek at those words.

"I need children who are already special. Sam has abilities, but they are small and might never be developed. But I can make them more. I can make children better."

_No, Sammy doesn't have abilities. He's not what you want. He's just a baby. And he's mine._

"Don't you want your son to be better? Better than you or your husband John? Better than Dean?"

Mary felt the pressure on her chest increase slightly, as if daring her to argue. _Oh my God. Please…_

"Mary, you are worrying too much. I have chosen Sam. He will be mine. Not that you have much of a choice." The demon paused and turned to face Mary, staring her straight in the eye. The trembling mother's reflection waved slightly in his yellow eyes. "You are going to die. Your family will die. It is just one of those things that happens, but no one will know why. Not until it's too late anyway." The demon smiled down at the gurgling baby, his thumb clenched in Sam's fist. "I have great plans for Sammy."

_Why? Please, why do you have to do this? Please… he's innocent._

The demon curled his lip back. "Yes, he is. He is completely innocent. Not an immoral thought in his head." It lifted it's head, giving a small smile. "You would be surprised how early a child can have evil thoughts. Humans don't know that."

It walked up to Mary against the wall, breathing in her fear. Despite her fear, she couldn't help but notice his smell, something that was like rotten eggs.

"It's funny you would perceive that too, Mary. How innocent he is. It has always amazed me how a mother's intuition, how her influence can keep a child from pain. From evil." The demon tilted his head, as if waiting for a response. "Many mothers have tried to save their children before you. And every single one has burned for it. I am afraid you too have failed."

The demon slowly lifted it's hand, reaching out with a long dark finger. Pressing the finger to Sam's forehead, the baby squirmed at the pressure. The demon smiled, lifting the finger away. A dark smudge stayed behind, glowing darkly before fading into Sam's skin. The demon looked up at Mary.

"He is marked. He is mine now. Goodbye Mary."

_No, please don't take my baby! Don't kill my family! I'll do anything, but let my children live!_

The demon turned slowly back to her. "You would want your son to be raised without a mother? Without a family? Now what kind of mother does that make you?"

_Kill me if you want. No one will know. But don't take Sammy away. Please. Don't kill my boys._

"Mary, you have perked my interest." The demon sat in the rocking chair, leaning back as if discussing the weather. "What do you think will happen if I let your family live?"

Mary squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm her racing heart. _I don't know…just please… Dean… he's still so young. He needs to live his life too._

"Come now, Mary. This won't be any fun if you don't play." The demon's eyes flashed for a moment, as if a fire was in his mind. "And you must have some idea if you are begging so badly. What. Will. Happen?"

_O… okay. They… They will live their lives. They'll have Sammy. Dean will have a brother, someone to… to love and protect. They…"_

"They will raise Sam. They will influence him." The demon tiled it's head as if contemplating something. "They could change him. They could…" Slowly, a large smile formed on it's face. "They could make him stronger."

_What?_ Mary's eyes went wide._ They… stronger? No, I want Sam to be good! Sam is good! Dean will keep him good!_

The demon ignored Mary's screams. It's bright eyes flashed between Sam and the nursery wall, where Dean's room laid just next door. It's lips moved, muttering as if in an internal debate.

Suddenly, the demon rose and walked up to Mary. It smiled, sending chills down her spine. "Thank you Mary. You have shown me something I've never thought of before. And I have done this for a very long time. A child raised by a demon can be strong. But a human who has killed… they have something stronger than any child could, even if he was raised by evil." The demon leaned in, his breath caressing Mary's cheek. "They have blood on their hands. They are marked in their consciousness. On their souls." It shook it's head slowly, a grin distorting the words it spoke. "You can't beat that kind of power."

Abruptly, the demon turned back to the crib, placing Sam into the blankets. It stroked his head again before turning to Mary.

"Your family will live. Sammy will stay, will live his life with your husband and son. They will build him up; they will make him as good a person as they can. But you, my sweet." The demon's hand reached out, stroking Mary's face. She closed her eyes, whimpering against the heat. "Your death will seal the deal. Your husband might not have a mother's influence, but if what I have seen in his mind is right, then he will raise Dean and Sam well. He will make them hunters. And your family will hunt me for killing you. Dean will keep Sam in the fight. He will be quite the older brother, very protective. But sweet, innocent Sammy will still kill many things." The demon paused, his smile distorting the human features. "You wanna bet one of those will be human?"

Suddenly, Mary felt pressure against all sides of her body. Slowly, she inched up the wall, her eyes wide in panic. Her body stopped above Sam's crib, her son staring up at her. He gave a short laugh, his arms waving. The demon stared up, it's face going dark into shadows again before disappearing in a wisp.

It's voice whispered in her mind. _I am giving you one minute. You decide how you want Sam to live. With me. Or with Dean._

At that moment, Mary felt her head released from the frozen hold. She stared down at her son, who smiled up at her, blissfully unaware. Mary allowed her tears to fall. _Dean will protect you, Sammy. He will keep you safe. _Giving Sam one final smile, she sent her love to her family before opening her mouth, taking as deep a breath as she could and prayed John would hear her.

_I'm sorry Sammy._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The Beginning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_You like? I went for something a bit different and this story definitely had more dialogue then I've every used in a story before. Did you feel it worked? Let me know and please review! Salt and Burn, baby._


End file.
